


overflow gently

by neonsign



Series: tentative [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonsign/pseuds/neonsign
Summary: Four years of Souji, four weeks of Yosuke, and it makes him want to prove that he can catch up and keep up. The deal with this arrangement is knowing that each person offers something different; he wants to give what only he can give.





	

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of [tentative](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9559652), but you don't really need to read it to understand. just know minato and souji were in a relationship when they fell for yosuke

Yosuke and Minato get there first. If he’s being honest, he thought it was going to be Souji because Souji’s got this quiet kind of passion about him that makes it feel like he’s barely holding back sometimes. Or both because Souji and Minato apparently love to share everything. But Souji works a lot and that leads to Minato and Yosuke hanging out, then lazy kisses and roaming hands. Turns out that Minato’s got a quiet kind of passion about him too.

“Fuck…”

There’s a hand on the back of his head, fingers twisted in his hair, and all Yosuke can do is keep kissing Minato’s neck and hum his agreement.

They’re in Minato’s bedroom, his and Souji’s, and there’s signs of Souji everywhere. That’s his sweater hanging off the back of the chair in the corner and he’s got those dumb toy robots lining the bookshelf. The bedsheets might smell like him but Yosuke definitely doesn’t notice.

More importantly, Minato’s breathing hard and making tiny little noises when Yosuke sucks his neck, dragging his hands up and down his back.

Yosuke laughs through his nose. “You’re so sensitive.”

“Shut up. Take off your pants.”

Like Yosuke needs telling twice. About three seconds later they fall to the floor with a muffled _thunk_ and Minato’s join them not long after. Yosuke sits back between his legs and takes a moment to appreciate. On his back, Minato’s hair falls against the pillow and there’s some kind of vulnerability about the way his whole face is exposed. It only highlights the wild contrast between his delicate features versus the dick straining against his briefs.

This is the first time they’ve gone beyond making out. It’s usually something kind of lazy with no real commitment, like when they’re lying together on the couch watching TV or whatever, their eyes will meet and they’ll start kissing. At most there’s a bit of grinding and a solo trip to the bathroom afterwards. Now Minato’s pressing his toes against Yosuke’s cock.

“You’re hard,” he says, and he’s never looked so smug. “You wanna fuck me, don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” Yosuke says. Minato raises his eyebrows. “I mean – I would. But like, _here_ here. You know what I mean.”

Minato laughs, thank God, and it’s such a nice laugh. One of those laughs that he knows he’ll do pretty much anything to hear again.

Like he’s trying to test some boundaries (or maybe patience) Yosuke grabs his thighs and pushes them back to see how far they go. Turns out: far enough to put some scenarios in his head. Minato only watches, but the way his chest quickly rises and falls gives him away. Yosuke pulls down his shirt collar, stretching it until it will never go back, and kisses and licks and sucks at Minato’s skin, nips at his collarbone, all while his hands work their way back down his sides to his underwear. Minato lifts his hips expectantly so that he can slide them down his legs - which he does, but nothing more. Not yet.

Minato’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes glazed over. He’s wet and he’s needy. A far cry from the network of defense mechanisms Yosuke’s come to know. There’s something really flattering about seeing him like this, and satisfying. Maybe it’s partly payback for Minato’s teasing or maybe it’s just nice to see someone who’s usually detached getting so worked up, but Yosuke takes his time and works some marks into his skin. Marks for Souji to find. By the time he finally does touch him, Minato’s damn near panting.

“You really are sensitive, aren’t you?”

Considering the state Minato’s in, glaring probably doesn’t really have the effect he wants it to.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Yosuke grins. He doesn’t know yet what Minato likes, but he brushes his thumb over that one spot that always gets him going, smearing precome, and it seems to work. “Relax. I like it.”

He’s got such a pretty face. Yosuke cups his cheek with his free hand. He presses his thumb to his lips, and there’s a moment where Minato stares at him like he’s trying to assert that he has some willful defiance left in him. Then he parts his lips, takes the whole thing in and sucks, curls his tongue around it, and Yosuke swears under his breath.

That’s a practiced tongue. Those lips have been wrapped around Souji’s cock.

“Have you been thinking about me?” Yosuke rubs his tongue and the cock in his hand twitches. “Yeah? I may wanna fuck you, but you wanna be fucked. You’re a lot of talk for someone that doesn’t talk much.”

Minato jerks his head to the side and the thumb pops out of his mouth, leaving a wet trail down his chin. “And you’ve got a lot of talking to live up to.”

“I can handle it.”

Minato laughs breathlessly. “We’ll see.”

Yosuke kisses him and it’s met with twice as much as he gives. Minato sucks his tongue, bites his lip and tugs, his hands making their way down to Yosuke’s hips to snap his waistband. Following his silent order, Yosuke takes his boxers off. As soon as he can, he slides his cock against Minato’s, wrapping his hand around both of them. Minato’s hips jump and he almost moans but stifles it quickly. Yosuke leans over him, supporting his weight on his elbow and toying with his hair.

“You like this?” Half question, half observation. Minato nods and slings an arm lazily over his shoulders. “Good. But what else do you like? ‘Cause I’ve been mostly guessing up ‘til this point. My luck’s usually not this good; it’s gonna run out eventually and I don’t wanna get decked for doing something you hate.”

Minato laughs again, close enough that Yosuke can feel it on his lips, and his eyes drift closed. “Dunno. As long as you aren’t into anything freaky, I’m pretty easy to please.”

“I can tell.”

“Shut up.”

Yosuke watches his face, experimenting with his pace and pressure and looking for tells. Maybe he’s still trying to push some limit of tenderness when he nuzzles his nose against Minato’s cheek, but it doesn’t work either way, not when Minato opens his eyes and smiles at him.

“What about you?” Fingers start idly scratching at Yosuke’s nape. “Anything I need to look out for?”

“That depends,” Yosuke says. “How do you feel about nurse costumes?”

“Like I’d rather die. Souji’s probably up for it though.”

“Yeah?” Yosuke looks down for a moment, watching his hand slide along their cocks. Minato’s dripping; he’s good at keeping his cool but he’s obviously close. “What’s, uh… what’s Souji like?”

“Hah… meticulous.”

Yosuke laughs. “That’s a good word for him.”

“Yeah… and gentle, and…” Minato’s hips jump.

_There we go._

Yosuke quickens his pace. Minato lifts his shirt, which is practically an invitation.

“But Souji’s not here,” Yosuke murmurs. “Don’t think about him.”

“You asked.”

“I–I know. But I’m here. Look at me.” Minato does, though hazy eyes, and Yosuke’s heart thumps, a thrill shooting down his spine and legs. “Yeah, only me… I did this to you.”

Four years of Souji, four weeks of Yosuke, and it makes him want to prove that he can catch up and keep up. The deal with this arrangement is knowing that each person offers something different; he wants to give what only he can give.

“C’mon…”

Minato’s breath catches in his throat and the hand on the back of Yosuke’s head clenches into a fist, pulling his hair. He spills out over his stomach with a choked moan, Yosuke’s hand bringing him through it. Once he goes boneless, Yosuke lets him go and wraps his hand around only his own cock, jerking himself off until his come joins the mess.

“ _Fuck_ …”

Yosuke sits back and Minato stares up at him, breathing hard. However good of a sight it was before, it’s better with come all over him.

“So? What am _I_ like?”

Minato laughs and places his foot against Yosuke’s chest, giving him a playful shove. “Earnest.”

“Yeah?” He grabs his ankle and kisses his calf, up to his knee, then his thigh. “I guess there’s worse things you could call me.”

“Hmm…” Minato tilts his head and smiles. That post-orgasm weariness must be setting in because his eyes are hooded and he looks about to pass out. “He talks about you a lot, you know. Souji.”

“Really?”

“Mhm. He really likes you. He might even be upset we did this without him. You guys haven’t done anything together, right?”

“No…”

Being with two people is still a little hard to get used to, but knowing they talk about him when he’s not there, knowing they both like him – care about him, even…

Minato reaches to the bedside table for a tissue. Just before he starts to clean himself off, Yosuke grabs his wrist.

“Wait.”

He leans over the edge of the bed, fishing around where his pants fell, and comes back with his phone. As soon as he realizes what Yosuke’s doing, Minato’s face lights up.

“You’re _mean_ ,” he says, looking absolutely delighted. “He’s at _work_.”

“Yeah, but this way he’s at least a little apart of it, right?” Yosuke opens his phone’s camera. As soon as he gets Minato’s body in frame, light glinting off the come like it’s some work of art, he takes the picture and sends it wordlessly off to Souji. He tosses his phone aside. “We’ll just have to take care of him when he comes home.”

 

* * *

 

Souji doesn’t call out to see if they’re there when he gets back, but they hear him shut the door and shuffle around while he takes off his shoes and jacket. The only one to go meet him is Kaede, getting up from the bed Souji bought for her for when she and Yosuke visit. Then there’s a pause. A long pause. Kaede comes back, wagging her tail excitedly, but Souji doesn’t.

He must be just standing there.

Leaning back against Yosuke’s chest, Minato looks over his shoulder and smiles.

“Wait here,” he whispers.

He gets up from the couch and makes his way over, drawing Yosuke’s hoodie around him. Yosuke sits forward, bouncing his legs. Or maybe he should sit back, arms along the back of the couch. Show how calm and relaxed he most definitely is. Minato says something but he can’t make out what it is, just the bass of his voice. Then Souji’s one word answer and the wet noise of a kiss. Then Minato again. Souji. Before Yosuke can decide which position is coolest to sit in, Minato walks into the living room, leading Souji by the hand.

In the time Yosuke’s come to know him, he’s realized that underneath Souji’s stoic exterior is one of the gentlest and most vulnerable people he’s ever met. Right now he can’t tell which one is looking at him.

“Hey,” Souji says.

“Hi.”

Covertly, so that Souji can’t see, Minato beckons Yosuke over.

“So… how was work?” Yosuke gets to his feet and makes his slow, slow way across the living room.

“Good.”

“That’s good.” The moment he’s in front of Souji, he glances over at Minato and gets a lazy smile in return. That one he’s got with the hooded eyes that always comes off as kind of smug. “W-we missed you.”

“You kept yourselves busy.”

Minato snorts at that, lowering his head so his hair hides his face. Souji, too – the corner of his mouth twitches, which gets Yosuke smiling. This whole thing is so stupid. It shouldn’t be this awkward. Still, there’s something flattering about how flustered Souji is – and he realizes that’s what it is; that stoicism is just Souji being embarrassed and shy. It’s really… it’s _cute_. And Yosuke’s the cause.

More and more, these two just keep making him feel so good.

“We did miss you,” Yosuke says. He touches Souji’s cheek and leans in to kiss him, happy to find that it’s easily returned. “I had to work extra hard to make sure Minato wasn’t thinking about you.”

Minato sneers at him.

Yosuke keeps his hand on Souji’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. “I’m not much better, though. Kept thinking about what we’d do if you were with us.”

It would’ve been nice if his voice didn’t shake on the delivery, but it’s embarrassing saying things like that when there’s a third person watching. Things he said before just slipped out because of the mood. Thankfully, Minato (whether he’s being kind or not) slips his arm around Souji’s waist and starts kissing his neck. Yosuke traces his bottom lip with his finger.

“I’m here now,” Souji says. “Show me.”

 

* * *

 

Souji’s easy to get on his back. What isn’t easy is getting him to stay there; he keeps trying to take charge. He kisses Yosuke while helping to lift Minato’s shirt over his head. By the time they get his pants off, Yosuke’s lost track of the number of times they’ve had to pry his hands away from their dicks. They’re lying on either side of him; having a boy on each arm must be going to his head.

“Just relax, we got this,” Yosuke says. He holds himself up on one elbow and circles his fingers around the head of Souji’s cock, more teasing than anything else.

“But–”

The rest of his sentence gets smothered in a kiss; Minato steals the lead by putting everything he has into it. All Yosuke can do is watch. They’ve obviously kissed in front of him before but hardly like this, not with flashes of tongue and teeth. For a moment Yosuke’s hand even stops moving, starting again when Souji grabs his wrist like he’s begging him to keep going. Good to know he isn’t forgotten in the midst of all that.

Souji’s breathing hard and pink in the face when they part. Minato rests his head on the pillow and catches Yosuke’s eye. He touches Souji’s jaw, turning his head to face Yosuke, and his meaning gets across easy enough. Souji’s lips are still pink and wet with Minato’s spit when Yosuke kisses them. The way he eagerly accepts Yosuke’s tongue with a whine and flicker of his own, the way his dick throbs in Yosuke’s hand – he’s already a lot more pliable than he was when they first laid him down.

A hand bumps against Yosuke’s and he thinks for a moment that maybe he’s wrong and Souji’s still trying to take control, but one look tells him it’s Minato’s.

“Souji’s stubborn,” he says. “You can’t be afraid to push him around a little.”

Yosuke stares down at him. Souji stares back and licks his lips.

“He likes it,” Minato adds. He kisses his cheek. “He likes being taken care of. Spoiled.”

Yosuke brushes his fingers through Souji’s hair, getting a smile in return.

“He says that, but he’s the same,” Souji murmurs. “He’s all talk.”

Yosuke snorts. “I know, trust me.”

Souji laughs and Minato gets his revenge by sticking his tongue in his ear, making him squirm until he retaliates with a sharp jab to his kidney.

All this as if there aren’t two hands on Souji’s junk. The relaxed atmosphere isn’t really something Yosuke expected but now that he’s in the thick of it, he realizes it makes sense. You can tell they’ve been together a long time. And then there’s Yosuke. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel like an outsider sometimes. But they’re both looking at him with such affection.

“Souji,” Yosuke says, a second before kissing him. He’s surprised for a second before melting into it, slow and gentle but none too shy nor sweet. Before he can fall back into his pity party, Yosuke rolls his wrist, jerking Souji off with a corkscrew motion that makes his leg jump. Bringing things back to the matter at hand and demanding a bit of attention while he’s at it.

Souji slings his arm over Yosuke’s shoulder and holds him close, panting against his cheek. “Hah… you’re letting Minato teach you bad manners.”

“He had those to begin with,” Minato scoffs.

“Th-then I need to watch myself.”

There’s still, always, a lot to consider. These two have been in a relationship for four years but they both care and trust Yosuke enough to let him be part of it. He needs to meet them halfway; it might not be about catching up at all.

Whatever. That can all come later. Right now, Minato’s whispering something in Souji’s ear (something about how hard he works and how he deserves to relax) before kissing down his neck and chest. He touches Yosuke’s wrist, his thumb rubbing gently as he lifts his hand off Souji. It takes a second to realize what Minato’s about to do. Yosuke looks at Souji, who smiles.

“It’s okay,” he says gently. “Just keep kissing me.”

Yosuke shakes his head. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok–”

He pushes himself down to join Minato, who looks oddly pleased with the decision, or as pleased as he can with a cock in his mouth.

“I’ve never done this with someone else,” Yosuke says, quietly in the futile hope that Souji won’t hear. “Like, a third person.”

Minato pulls off. “Can’t make me believe you’ve never watched porn of it.”

“Well… yeah. Just never thought I’d be on this end.” Whatever hesitation Yosuke feels eases a little when Minato smiles. “Have you?”

Minato shakes his head no. “We’ll figure it out. Here.”

He offers Souji to him, which gets an awkward little laugh. Yosuke gives him a couple more strokes before taking the tip into his mouth. A soft weight on the back of his head tells tale of Souji’s hand – not pushing or grabbing, but just playing with his hair. Yosuke bobs his head, taking more in with each pass, the way already slick with Minato’s saliva, and he hears Souji let out a small breath, a tiny curse that’s enough to give him a swell of pride.

Minato ducks his head, licking his way down and back up. Their tongues swirl around Souji’s head before meeting in a kiss. Minato takes his bottom lip between his teeth and tugs, then takes his place sucking Souji off.

Yosuke holds his hair back so he can watch – both him and Souji, who he notices is watching them through hooded eyes. The pure affection on his face is almost enough to make Yosuke blush too. He breathes heavy, every exhale comes with a tiny noise, one that turns into a moan when he clamps his hand over his mouth and tries to stop. Whatever Yosuke was expecting, it wasn’t for Souji to be so vocal.

“Are you gonna come?”

Souji nods.

“Minato,” Yosuke says quietly, nudging his cheek. Minato pulls up, his mouth slick and pink, something that Yosuke might’ve had time to appreciate if he wasn’t hurrying to take Souji’s cock in his mouth. He bobs his head as quickly as he can, hollowing his cheeks, and Souji _whines_. There’s hands on the back of Yosuke’s head and neck and one touching his cheek and he can’t tell whose is whose, just that they’re gentle and loving, they love _him_ , and he’s never felt so wanted before. He wants to do the most, to share everything he has with them. To be surrounded, to be full.

Warmth splashes across his tongue when Souji’s voice breaks. Yosuke holds it there, catching all of it, and when there’s none left, he lifts his head. There’s barely time to register the looks they’re giving him before he reaches for Minato, pulling him in with one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his jaw, forcing it open.

Yosuke tongues Souji’s come into Minato’s mouth. Some slips out, dripping down his chin and landing on his collarbone, but he licks it up. He seals their mouths together until Minato’s tongue meets his and he can tell every last bit has been swallowed.

Slowly, they part. There’s smirk playing about Minato’s lips that says all it needs to. Only then do they look at Souji to see how he’s doing. He’s sitting forward with a hand floating awkwardly as if he stopped himself in the middle of reaching out, looking like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Minato rests his head on Yosuke’s shoulder and smiles at him.

“How, uh… how was that?” Yosuke asks.

“It – you two are… come here. Come here,” Souji breathes, and he holds his arms out for them.

The three fall back into the pillows, skin on skin, sweating and breathing hard. Souji kisses each of them, back and forth like he can’t decide, can’t get enough. Those little noises are back, softer now, and Yosuke makes mental notes on what teases them out. He hasn’t had as many chances to spend time with Souji like this, but they will. He’s eager for more.

With an exhausted sigh, Minato curls up against Souji’s side, looking like he’s ready to pass out. Yosuke lays on his other side, half on top of him as they move their mouths lazily together.

“I really love this,” Souji murmurs, resting his forehead against Yosuke’s. “I’m so glad you’re with us.”

A hand slides over Yosuke’s waist and rubs the small of his back – Minato’s, since both of Souji’s are either in his hair or on his face. His way of agreeing. Yosuke smiles and slips one arm behind Souji’s neck and the other around Minato’s shoulders.

“Me too.”


End file.
